


good vibes

by bruisingknees



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sex Toys, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisingknees/pseuds/bruisingknees
Summary: When Matteo opens a door, the first day of his summer job, he is not greeted by the welcome sight of the breakroom and the promise of a thirty minute lunchbreak during which he can sit down and try to calmly process everything he's been taking in this day. Instead, he walks into a fairly large workshop space that houses several work benches, only one of which is occupied by an attractive young man, holding quite a large dildo in one hand and a paintbrush in the other.





	good vibes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I've never worked in a sex toy manufacturing company so idk what really goes on there! I just watched a couple of videos on YouTube, so my apologies if things aren't described as they are in real life, it's just fic lmao! Also: while there is a lot of talk of sex toys, there is no sex in this fic.
> 
> Just FYI they are not working in a factory that makes toys targeted at trans* people specifically, but there is a mention of a packer at one point. If you are interested in a super fun YouTube channel where an awesome dude talks about a lot of things, but also reviews packers, STPs and toys then [Chase is your man!](https://www.youtube.com/user/uppercaseCHASE1) (NSFW!) Go give him a follow cause he's amazing and hilarious!
> 
> This was prompted to me on tumblr (thanks for prompting me numbers 4 and 31! ♥) from a list of [50 cliché prompts and tropes](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/post/186593305238/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts)

4\. Kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing  
31\. “You’ve got something on your lip, here let me.”

When Matteo opens a door, the first day of his summer job, he is not greeted by the welcome sight of the breakroom and the promise of a thirty minute lunchbreak during which he can sit down and try to calmly process everything he's been taking in this day. Instead, he walks into a fairly large workshop space that houses several work benches, only one of which is occupied by an attractive young man, holding quite a large dildo in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. 

"Uhm," Matteo says, when it becomes obvious he can't just quickly slip out again. He seems to have opened the door a bit too enthusiastically and let it bounce quite loudly against a cupboard, the clattering is still echoing in the room. "Sorry." 

The guy blinks at him, before saying: "Hi, did you need something?"

It's a bit hard to look away from the expert hold he has on the realistic looking fake dick in his hand, but Matteo finally manages. 

"No, sorry, I'm just in the wrong place." 

"Are you new here?" The guy asks him. 

"Yeah, started this morning," Matteo says, nodding until he thinks maybe he's being a bit weird and nodding a bit too enthusiastically. He stops abruptly. 

"A lot to take in, huh?" The guy asks. 

"I mean, it's alright," Matteo says. 

"Are you down in production?" He asks. 

"No, packaging." 

"Summer job," the guy guesses with a grin. 

"Yeah," Matteo answers. 

"What were you looking for then?"

"Just the breakroom."

"Is it lunch time already?" The guy asks, looking down at his phone and answering the question for himself. "I can walk with you, if you want. You're quite a way off." 

"Okay, thanks," Matteo says, stepping into the room a little further. 

"Just let me finish this, yeah?" He asks, comically shaking the rather floppy dildo in his hand at Matteo. 

"Okay," Matteo says, taking a seat at one of the other desks. 

"I'm Matteo,” he introduces himself while the guy traces one of the veins on the dildo with his paintbrush before seemingly rubbing it back off with a cloth. It seems to have done the trick though, because he puts everything down and takes off his latex gloves. 

"I'm David,” he replies, giving Matteo another smile.

\---

Abdi: How was your first day at the cock shop?? 

Abdi: _Good vibes_, I hope 😀

Abdi: Get it??

Matteo: That’s horrendous.

Carlos: Matteo, I still can't believe you're going to spend half the summer inside, handling dicks. 🍆

Abdi: I'm so excited for you, bro 😂

Jonas: Guys, lay off him for a second okay? 

Matteo: Thanks, Jonas. 

Jonas: I mean, a job is a job, right?

Abdi: Is that a hand job joke, Jonas? 😂

Carlos: Hey, bro, we were just saying we're happy for Luigi that he can finally get some hands-on-experience. 

Matteo: You guys seriously suck. 

Abdi: Speaking of sucking, just exactly what kind of toys does this company make again? Is it _just_ penis shaped ones or do they have things for us as well? Do you get employee discount?

Carlos: 😶

Jonas: 😔

\---

A couple of days later, Matteo runs into David when he arrives at work. 

“Good morning,” David greets him as he’s clocking in.

“Hey,” Matteo replies.

It’s not the biggest company but Matteo has been introduced to about thirty people over the last four days he’s been here. He’s not the best at remembering names, but he remembers David. He tells himself it’s because of how they met. Then again he’s seen all his coworkers handle hundreds of dildos already at this point, so watching David focus on painting one probably shouldn’t have left such a big impression. 

“How are you liking it so far?” David asks him. “Is it everything you expected it to be?”

“I don’t really know what I expected it to be,” Matteo says. “Maybe I didn’t expect the whole building to smell quite so _rubbery_.”

David chuckles and holds the door to the locker room open for him.

“How long will you be working here?” David asks.

“Two months,” Matteo replies.

“A summer thing,” David says. For a second Matteo thought he said _summer fling_, and now he just knows he's _staring_.

“See you at lunch, maybe,” David say before bidding him goodbye and walking over to his own locker. Matteo resists the urge to bang his head into his locker. 

\--

Matteo isn’t sure what kind of people he _thought_ would be working in a sex toy factory before he started here, but he doesn’t think he’d have pictured this lot. Most of the people he works with directly, _packaging_ the toys, are middle aged women. If he had to guess, the second youngest person, after him, on the team is probably in her late thirties. The other ones are all in their forties, fifties and even sixties.

The people in production are mostly men, some women, but all about that same age range as well. It’s not that he thought it would all be young people here – except maybe he kind of did. This is fine, though. Everyone is nice enough. There seems to be an easy camaraderie between all of them, but not so much so that Matteo feels super left out of every conversation. 

David is one of the only people there who’s around Matteo's age. Which is just Matteo’s luck cause he’s so handsome and Matteo is constantly afraid he’s gonna put his foot in and say something spectacularly awkward.

It’s nice having lunch with him though. The second week of Matteo’s employment he spends lunch in the breakroom sitting with David. Usually he’ll text the boys for a bit, sending them random pictures of barrels full of dildos, and ask them about what they’re up to. But day after day, bigger portions of his lunch break are spent talking to David.

The Monday of Matteo’s third week there, David doesn’t show up for lunch. Matteo leaves the breakroom before his break is up and drops by David’s workshop. David’s there, seemingly _very_ focused on a dildo in his hands.

“That an important one?” Matteo asks.

David startles a bit. “Hey!” He says, “What are you doing here?”

“Just finished lunch and you weren't there, so I thought I'd check in,” Matteo says.

“Oh, shit,” David says. “I was too focused to realize what time it was, I guess.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Matteo laughs.

David checks his phone and asks, “Wanna hang here for the rest of your break?”

Matteo shrugs, “Yeah, sure.”

David focuses back on the job at hand.

“What’s so important?” Matteo asks.

“We’re expanding our skin tone range,” David says. “Which is exciting and _important_, and I want to get this right.”

“You mix colors for that as well?” Matteo asks.

“Yeah, we start in here and then we meet with people on the production team so they can color the silicone and make our job with the details a bit easier.”

“Oh, wow,” Matteo nods as if he knows what David's talking about.

“I do more than just attach pubic hair, you know,” David grins at him. 

“Well, _now_ I know that,” Matteo replies.

After that they spend about as much time having lunch in the breakroom as they do eating at David’s work bench. It’s a different experience, trying to eat a salami sandwich surrounded by about a hundred silicone dicks strewn about everywhere. Matteo isn’t sure if that’s the reason he always seems to be laughing around David, _giggling_ really, or if that’s just all David’s influence.

When David’s coworkers ask them what they’re up to, why they stay behind in the workshop, David just gives them a big smile and says they like the airconditioning in here. David’s coworkers are also mostly middle aged women. He seems to have them all wrapped around his little finger, so they usually just roll their eyes playfully at them, and tell them to enjoy their lunches.

\---

David is busying sewing pubic hair on some balls when Matteo takes a stroll over to the _wall of inspiration_. The workshop has this unit of shelves with a bunch models that are currently being produced in the factory strewn about. David once told them they’re there for color check and things like that. _Inspiration_, Matteo figured. Hence: the wall of inspiration.

Next to those shelves, in the far corner of the room, is a more professional looking set up, displaying all the products the company has ever produced, with the boxes they were sold in behind them as well. It’s a glass cabinet, and it all just looks very neat. 

"Who set this up?" Matteo asks. 

David looks up briefly and says: "Monique, she's way proud of it as well."

"Well, as she should be," Matteo chuckles.

“She’s always talking about how we should take pride in our jobs and what we do. I’m telling you, she’s the best hype woman I’ve ever met, constantly going: roar, we make seks toys and it’s amazing! I love her,” he says with a fond smile. 

“She sounds great,” Matteo says.

He hasn’t met Monique yet. He thinks she sculpts the dicks they use to make casts for the production or something. David explained it to him, but there were a lot of technical terms, and he was holding this weird looking thing that had _two dicks_ coming out of it, and it was sort of distracting Matteo. _Double penetration_, David had explained to him. 

Looking through all the different toys in the glass cabinet, Matteo comes across an unusual one. "Hey what does this one do?" He asks David. 

"Wait a sec," David replies, finishing something up while Matteo continues looking around.

"I would've figured you knew what these were for by now," David teases as he approaches Matteo. 

Matteo points out a _soft_ looking penis in the glass cabinet. 

"Ah, okay," David says. "That's a packer. It's not really a toy. Well, they can be but this one isn't." 

"What does it do if it's not a toy?" 

"It's something trans or non binary people, or whoever, can use to put in their underwear to make it look like a, you know, bulge." 

"Oh," Matteo says.

"It's a good one," David says. "I have one of them.” 

“Oh,” Matteo says again. 

“Because I am trans." David adds on, probably because Matteo is being embarrassing again with his lack of a reaction. 

“Cool," Matteo says, immediately wanting to kick himself for not having anything more profound to say. 

They’re both still standing in front of the damn cabinet filled with sex toys, just staring straight at it. David gives Matteo a little side ward glance and a small smile.

“Did you paint it yourself then?” Matteo asks, trying to break the silence. Their eyes meet and Matteo knows this is a serious conversation but the _setting_, like always, makes it ever so slightly funny. They grin at each other. 

“Hype woman Monique did,” David says. "She was very proud of that as well.”

David bumps his elbow into Matteo’s and Matteo returns the gesture. 

“Uhm it’s not,” David says, scrunching up his face. “It’s not a _secret_, but it’s not like everyone knows either…”

“Okay,” Matteo says, and he doesn’t know why but that makes him feel a little special. Even though he realizes David probably only told him because he asked him about the packer, it still feels good that he'd trust him with that. “I won’t bring it up with anyone.”

David grins wider and asks: “Lunch time then?”

“Lunch time,” Matteo agrees.

\---

A surly woman sits down next to David during lunch the next week and tells him: “It’s Patricia’s birthday on Saturday, we’re doing the cake on Friday. Dario’s birthday is next week, on Tuesday, we’ll do cake on Tuesday and Francis' birthday is on Thursday, but we’ll do it on Friday cause she’s got the day off on Thursday." 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll arrange the cards,” David replies.

“We’ll take care of the cakes,” she says before getting up again and walking off without another word.

David must see the look of confusion on his face, cause he explains: “We do cake and cards on birthdays. I take care of the cards and Lucinda and the others make cakes. It’s fun, they’re good bakers.”

“Why do you have to get the cards?” Matteo asks him.

“I don’t get the cards,” David tells him. “I _make_ the cards.”

Matteo follows David to the workshop after they’ve finished eating. One of David’s coworkers is busy at work tinting cock heads, and greets them with only the tiniest of nods, quickly focusing on the task at hand again.

David pulls out his laptop and shows Matteo the collection of birthday cards he’s designed for his coworkers over the course of the last four months.

“Oh my god,” Matteo whispers. “This is fucking amazing.”

They’re all illustrated cards that have a drawing on them and then some sort of message and a pun. A _sex_ pun. David had explained to him over lunch that it’s become this kind of inside joke within the company. Matteo had expected it to be funny, but he didn’t quite know it would be this hilarious.

“You’re _good_,” Matteo tells him. “I mean, these look amazing.”

“Thank you,” David says. “I did study graphic design, as I’ve told you.”

“I thought that was just something you said to people,” Matteo teases. “To explain your career choice.”

“No, I’m actually an educated man,” David replies.

“[I love this one](https://i.etsystatic.com/8090179/r/il/416336/1626342860/il_794xN.1626342860_rkk2.jpg),” Matteo says, pointing at the screen. The card says _nice_ in a big, swirly font and there’s a giant rooster drawn underneath it.

“Thanks,” David says again, “I got a lot of compliment on that cock.”

“I’m sure you did."

\---

Matteo takes David out to meet his friends after work around the fifth week he’s been working at the factory.

"This is David from work, he paints veins on dildos and sews in pubic hair."

"Holy shit, really?" Carlos asks, shaking David's hand _quite_ enthusiastically. 

"I do more than that," David says. When the guys all look at him with big _go on_ eyes, he has to admit: "But that’s most of it, yeah."

"He's good at it though," Matteo assures them with a grin. 

"Thank you," David replies with a genuine smile.

"I can always tell when I'm holding David's cause they look extra good," Matteo says to the group. 

"You can always tell," Abdi repeats slowly. "When you're holding David's." 

"David's dildos!" Matteo sputters. "The ones he does. The ones he _paints_." Everyone's laughing now, only David seems to somewhat be controlling himself, probably just for Matteo's sake, which is strangely touching in itself. 

"You know what I meant," Matteo grumbles. 

"Thanks," David says. "I take that as a compliment." 

Matteo tries to sink a bit further into his chair, and Jonas claps him on the knee and gives him a little squeeze. It makes Matteo feel a bit better. 

"Anyway, David," Jonas says. "How long have you been working there?"

"Five months almost," David says. "I moved here for the job, actually."

"Oh, nice," Jonas says, going on to ask David where he moved from and how he's liking Berlin so far. 

"I gotta ask," Abdi says after a while. "How does one end up painting dildos for a living?"

"Well first," David answer. "You have to spend three years and thousands of euros on getting an arts degree, then you have to realize that there's shit all you can do with an arts degree, and then you have to hit the right level of desperate and here we are."

"You have an arts degree?" Jonas asks. 

"You think just anyone can do what I do?" David asks. "Come on, now." 

They stay in the bar until closing. Matteo didn't realize how important it was to him that David and his friends got on until it's clear that they all really like each other. David exchanges numbers with everyone, and when they all go home he takes the same bus as Abdi and fist bumps Jonas goodbye. 

"So," Jonas says when Matteo and he are walking home together. It's a bit of a detour for Jonas to be walking with him, but he insisted. Soon turns out he just wanted to grill Matteo a bit. 

"David, huh?" He says. 

"Yeah, that was David," Matteo says carefully. 

"Yeah but," Jonas says, bumping their shoulders together. "_David_, huh?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you're sure," Jonas chuckles. 

They continue walking in silence until Jonas pipes up again: "He seems like a good guy."

Matteo hums in agreement. 

"Funny," Jonas continues. "Attractive."

Matteo groans. 

"You could do a lot worse."

"Goodnight, Jonas," Matteo says, punching Jonas in the shoulder softly before turning a corner to his street. 

"Text me when you're ready to talk about your feelings, Luigi," Jonas yells after him. "Goodnight!" 

\--- 

They’re eating lunch outside for a change. The weather’s nice, unlike the storm they had yesterday, but it's also not so hot that they’d rather sit in the breakroom, out of the sun, or in David’s workshop where they worship the A/C unit.

A guy wearing a shirt with a logo Matteo recognizes from the building next door passes them by on his bike. When he sees them sitting there, on one of the picnic benches on the grass outside their building, he stops.

“Hey David,” he calls out, raising his hand in greeting.

“Hey, Dale!” David replies.

“Man, thanks again for the uh,” he looks at Matteo for a second before looking back at David. “Recommendation. It was great.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” David replies.

“Yeah, you always hit the nail on the head. Nancy says thanks.”

“Tell Nancy she’s welcome. Unless that’s too weird, then just not tell her anything.”

Dale laughs and raises his hand again: “Bye guys,” he says before riding off.

“What was that about?” Matteo asks, taking another bite from his sandwich.

David’s got a smirk on his face. “I helped him pick out an anniversary present for his wife. I also helped pick out her last birthday and Christmas presents.”

“Oh my god,” Matteo groans. “You’re some sort of sex toy guru, aren’t you?”

David shrugs. “Maybe.” He looks _proud_. 

Matteo chuckles and finishes his drink.

“It’s fun,” David says suddenly. “It feels good.”

“Okay…” Matteo replies, shifting in his seat a bit uncomfortably.

“No, not – I mean, yeah _that_’s fun too but I mean helping people. I don’t know, you keep asking me why I work here and I guess cause it feels good to know that we’re making something that’s fun and makes people happy. But it doesn’t _just_ make people happy. For some people it changes _everything_. Couples that struggle with impotence, or just the sexual exploration. Helping trans people with dysphoria. I don’t know, it’s just sex but it’s _important_ as well. Plus, orgasms are awesome, so.”

Matteo’s never heard David talk about all of it like this. He’s usually right there with Matteo, kind of make fun of everything just _a little bit_. And Matteo knows that that’s David, but he can now see that this is David as well. Someone who believes that what they’re doing is important. And he’s right.

David looks just a little bit embarrassed about sharing all of that and Matteo can relate, he's a bit flustered himself after hearing David say _orgasms are awesome_. He can’t help but tease thought: “Have you thought about putting that on one of your cards?” He knocks his knee against David’s to let him know he’s kidding.

David grins at him.

“How happy would Monique be if she heard all that?” He asks. “Talk about taking pride in your work, geee.”

“Alright, alright,” David rolls his eyes.

“No,” Matteo says. “I think you're right though, when you put it like that." 

David rolls his eyes at him again, but he's smiling. They finish their lunch in the sun.

\---

They're having lunch at David's workbench one Thursday when David says: "You've got something on your lip, here let me." He reaches over and brushes something from Matteo's mouth with his thumb. 

"Did you just touch my mouth with your dildo hands?" Matteo whispers after he's recovered from the shock of David touching his _mouth_. 

David looks down at his latex gloves and breaks out in a grin. "These just got made, dude. You think I test them all out before working on them?" 

Matteo's whole face feels like it's on fire in one second. He can't believe he's at work, sitting in a workshop with his work crush, surrounded by about 4 dozen phallic sex toys and now he's _blushing_ cause he's the least cool person on earth. 

"I'm _joking_," David laughs. 

"I _know_," Matteo resists the urge to bury his face in his hands or to just run away. 

"You're redder than this scrotum I've been working on," David snickers. 

Matteo actually gets up now, but David grabs his arms and pulls him back down on his chair. "_No_, sorry, I'm stopping." 

"You're touching me with your dildo hands again," Matteo says. 

"Sorry," David says, but he's still laughing. He lets go of Matteo though, leaving streaks of blue and green on Matteo's arms. 

"Great," Matteo complains. 

This sends David into a new wave of giggles. "You can wash it off there, sorry."

Matteo sets his lunch aside and grumbles as he walks over to the sink in the corner of the room. The sink is filled with supplies, but they're all wet already so Matteo figures it's okay to use the sink with them still in it. He starts scrubbing at his arms. "This isn't toxic, right?"

"It's made to go up people's vaginas and assholes," David replies. "It's not toxic."

"Then why do you wear gloves?"

"Hygiene," David says. "And so my hands aren't permanently rainbow colored?"

"Okay, makes sense," Matteo agrees. "Checks out."

He dries his hands and arms with the towel that's hanging next to the sink and returns to David's desk. 

"I'm sorry for laughing," David says earnestly. He's still smiling though, and Matteo can't say he really minds. David looks so handsome when he smiles. He makes a show of taking off his gloves and holding up his slightly chalky hands for inspection. "Better? Can I touch you again?"

"What would you need to touch me for?" Matteo asks, a little wide eyed. 

"A hug?" David asks, wiggling his eyebrows and holding out his arms. 

Matteo, for some reason, actually leans in and accepts the hug. 

\---

The Thursday of his last week working at the factory, there’s an envelope taped to his locker with his name on it. He tears it open and there's card with two sushi rolls on it, and a little bottle of soy sauce. It says: [I’m soy into you.](https://i.etsystatic.com/9389727/r/il/dc7eec/1734156082/il_794xN.1734156082_9fss.jpg)

Matteo can’t stop grinning and he opens the card to see what message is inside: _seeing as it’s your last week here, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a sushi date* with me next weekend maybe._

_*It doesn’t have to be sushi._

When Matteo goes to the workshop for lunch, David looks up at him expectantly from behind his work laptop.

“So,” Matteo says, leaning against the work bench.

“So,” David agrees.

“How’s your day been?”

“Good, good,” David says. “Yours?”

“Good,” Matteo agrees.

“Anything exciting happen?”

Matteo shrugs. “Madeleine told me her daughter is starting uni in a couple of weeks and there was a bit of drama over a misprint in one of the manuals that’s making the rounds on the floor.”

“Anything else?” David asks. “A card you got, maybe?”

“Oh, yeah, now that you mention it I did get this _really cheesy_ card this morning.”

David groans and puts his face in his hands for a second. “Believe me, I chose the _best one_. The other one was just-”

“There was another one?” Matteo perks up. “Show me.”

“No,” David shakes his head.

“Come on, show me the card. It’s _my_ card.”

“Not until you give me an answer.”

“Well, maybe my answer will be different, depending on the card,” Matteo teases.

David looks at him for a second, before turning his attention back to his laptop and clicking some things. “I warned you.”

He turns the screen to Matteo and shows him a card with a huge jalapeno pepper on it, and the text: “[Can I get jalapeno pants](https://i.etsystatic.com/6587852/r/il/17a627/1401186434/il_794xN.1401186434_e4kr.jpg)?”

Matteo splutters out a laugh and David says: “I told you.”

“I mean, yes,” Matteo replies.

“Yes to sushi or yes to _jalapeno pants_?” David asks.

Matteo shrugs, he can feel his face heating up a bit, but he says, “We’ll start with sushi and then just make our way up to peppers.”

“Deal,” David grins.

\---

There's cake on his last day. It's Sharon's birthday, so there's a couple of big banana loafs with candles on them, and they sing Sharon a Happy Birthday song. But there's also a smaller cake that they present to Matteo. He gets quiet and _shy_ under the attention all the women in his department are giving him. They hug him and tell him they'll miss him, and if he needs a job next summer he should definitely apply again. They present him with a bright pink bag that he removes the crepe paper from to reveal at least five boxes of different dildos. 

Everyone snickers and Matteo can feel his face heating up even more. "It's so you don't forget us!" Someone says. 

David comes over and gently takes the bag from him and sets it on the table. He leans in for a hug and whispers: "No worries, they give this to everyone as a goodbye present."

Matteo clings to David's shirt maybe a bit too long. It's okay though because everyone's moved on to cutting cakes and celebrating Sharon's birthday again. Matteo's sure he's going to miss every single one of them, but especially David. 

"Yeah?" He asks. 

"Well, actually I don't know, I've only been here a little over half a year so."

Matteo pushes David away, but laughs when he reaches out to poke him in the side. 

\---

Matteo picks David up at his workshop and spends some time saying goodbye to all the dildos on the inspiration wall. 

"You're fucking ridiculous," David tells him. "Do I have to remind you you have a bunch of your own now."

"Time to get started on my own inspiration wall," Matteo says. 

It's _pouring_ rain when they reach the exit. They stand there for a bit, looking at the rain, gauging if it's gonna let up any time soon or if they should just run for it. 

"Should we say goodbye here?" Matteo finally asks. "Now that we're still relatively dry?"

"What are you talking about?" David asks. "We're going for sushi."

"Yeah, but," Matteo argues. "This was our last day working together."

"But not our last day seeing each other, we don't have to say goodbye."

"Unless the date sucks," Matteo says. "Maybe you'll get me away from the factory walls and all the fake dicks and think: huh, maybe this guy isn't so interesting after all." 

"Matteo," David tells him. "You get more and more interesting to me every day and I can promise you that has nothing at all to do with this place."

Matteo tries to reign in the smile that's trying to take over his face. "Okay," he says softly.

"Okay," David agrees. 

Matteo takes David's hand before he loses his courage and drags him through the door, into the rain. "Let's go on that date, then." 

They run through the rain, out onto the parking lot before David stops. They're still holding hands so Matteo gets yanked to a stop as well. He can already feel his shoes start squelching, and his sex-toy-loaded backpack slaps against his back. 

"What?" He asks David. 

"Thought I'd kiss you in the rain," David grins at him. his shirt has started clinging to his shoulders, and his hair has started drooping, and he's still so hot it's almost a bit overwhelming. 

"Did you?" Matteo asks, a bit breathless but he's been _running_, so it's allowed. 

David nods and steps in to kiss him softly, while he curls his hands around Matteo's arms. 

They continue to kiss and it continues to rain. Eventually Matteo has to pull back because he needs to _breath_ and even though everything _feels_ warm, he's sure that once he stops floating from David kissing him he'll realize how freezing ass cold he must be. They look at each other and start laughing. Matteo pulls at a wilted, soaking lock of David's hair and David pinches him in the side for his trouble. 

David takes his hand again, and pulls him to his car, finally sheltering them from the rain again. 

"Are you happy now?" Matteo asks, shaking his head and watching water drops fly everywhere. 

"I'm _so_ happy," David agrees, grinning. 

"Okay, stop," Matteo mumbles. "You promised me sushi."

"Yeah," David agrees. 

"Cause you're _soy into me_," Matteo grins. "And you wanna get _jalapen my pants_." He's maybe hoping to make David blush a bit, get him a bit flustered and embarrassed, but instead he just licks his lips and replies: "Yeah, basically." 

This is backfiring spectacularly and making _Matteo_ feel a bit flustered and embarrassed. 

"Just drive," Matteo says, and David must take pity on him, cause he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr, if you want to come [say hi](https://bruisingknees.tumblr.com/%22).


End file.
